This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. My project consists in setting up both the hardware and the software for doing PALM. I will need to combine the optimal wavelengths for the photoactivatable protein we have (tdEosFP), study the the most suitable combination of dichroic mirrors and filters in order to acquire most informations with the camera. Meanwhile I will write a program in Matlab that will allow me to localize the photoactivated molecules and reach the super-resolution.